Playhouse Renovation/Script
Playhouse Renovation Season 2, Episode 23 (Opening shot; fade in to Yeye standing at the doorway looking at his watch. He has luggage sitting near him.) * Yeye (calling out) “Kai-Lan! Are you ready to go?” (Cut to Kai-Lan in her room, nearly done packing things up.) * Kai-Lan “Uh…” (calling out) “Almost ready, Yeye!” (She takes a look out the window and gasped. At a distance she notices the playhouse. Kai-Lan turns to run out of her room and approach Yeye.) * Kai-Lan “Yeye. Please give me a minute.” * Yeye “Okay, but hurry. We must not delay.” (Kai-Lan nods and runs out of the house. Cut to her approaching the animatronics’ tower. She knocks on the door. Shortly, Thorn opens it.) * Thorn “Hey! What’s up, Kai-Lan?” * Kai-Lan “May I come in please?” * Thorn “Uh, sure.” (Dissolve to the nine animatronics and Kai-Lan gathered at the table in the living room. They are already in their seats.) * Manny “...So...what are we doing for you?” * Kai-Lan “Well, I feel like the playhouse would need a few people to take charge in taking care of everything inside it. So that’s why I came to you guys.” * Spike “The playhouse? Have you…” * Thorn “...took us there before?” * Kai-Lan “Hmm...I can’t remember. I’m not sure, but please don’t try to wreck anything in there.” * animatronics “We promise!” * Kai-Lan “And...well, that’s all I have. Just make sure everything in there is okay.” * Cappy “Kai-Lan. You have any plans for today?” * Kai-Lan “Well, me, Tolee, Rintoo, Hoho, Lulu, and Yeye are going to a hotel in town. We will be out for a couple of days, but we will be back.” (The excited voices of Tolee, Rintoo, and Hoho got her attention. She looks out the window and saw the three with their luggage.) * Rintoo “Oh man. I’m so psyched on going on vacation for two weeks.” * Tolee “Yeah. I wonder if we’ll meet any pandas along the way.” * Hoho (jumping up & down) “I’m ready for fun and other new things!” * Tolee “Hey, I wonder if Kai-Lan finished packing.” * Rintoo “Let’s go see her.” (Kai-Lan gasps and turns to the nine metal figures.) * Kai-Lan “I have to go, guys! Remember, make sure the playhouse is in good shape!” (With that, she makes her way out of the tower and meets up with her friends. The animatronics watch from the window.) * Hoho “Kai-Lan! Did you finish packing?” * Kai-Lan “I sure did. And I gave the animatronics a little something to do while we are off for two weeks.” * Rintoo “What’s that?” * Kai-Lan “Well, I told them that they should make sure that our playhouse is okay.” (The conversation continues as they all walk off. Dissolve to the vacationers and animatronics at the airport and ready to board a plane.) * Kai-Lan (to the animatronics) “Are you guys sure you can handle watching the playhouse for two weeks?” * Felix “Don’t worry about us. We’ll make sure nothing happens to it.” * Kai-Lan “Okay. I trust you guys.” * Yeye “Be careful.” * Kai-Lan “But! Please, guys, make sure nothing is damaged and make sure you keep it clean!” * Spike “Kai-Lan, come on. You can count on us.” * Kai-Lan “Okay. I know you guys are up for it.” (And with that, Kai-Lan and co hopped aboard the plane. The four friends looked out the window and waved goodbye at them and the animatronics do the same. Dissolve to the interior of the playhouse; the animatronics entered.) * Jack “We should’ve had a ‘good luck on your two-week vacation’ party for them!” * Cappy “Can we still celebrate it?” * Jack “Yes, let’s!” * Felix “Wait! I don’t think she would want a party in here.” * Manny “Oh come on, man. We did promise we wouldn’t wreck the place, right?” * Felix “Yes, but…” * Manny “After all, Kai-Lan didn’t say anything about throwing parties in the playhouse.” * Kunekune “Yes, and we’ll make sure we’re extra careful.” (The phoenix simply shakes his head.) * Felix “Guys, we promised nothing happens to it, and so we should keep that promise.” * Jack “Come on Felix. Don’t be a party pooper.” * Felix “Okay, fine. I hope you didn’t invite everyone we know and the whole country.” (Shortly, everyone in town quickly entered and the party immediately began.) * Jack (to Felix) “Oh, but I did.” (Felix gives him a disapproving glare. Dissolve to the upstairs area of the playhouse; the party is still going on. Manny flutters above.) * Manny “Now this is a party!” (Spike and Thorn flutter up to him.) * Spike “You’re enjoying it, right?” * Thorn “I am.” * Manny “It’s amazing.” (Rainbowbolt flies up to them.) * Rainbowbolt “So what kind of party is this?” (Jack hops upward.) * Jack “It’s a ‘two-week day off without Kai-Lan and friends’ party!” (He falls back down and a crashing noise comes.) * Rainbowbolt “Kai-Lan? Did she say she went somewhere?” * Spike “Yes. She’s going on a…” * Thorn “...two-week vacation with her friends.” * Manny “I hope they tell us all about it when they get back.” * Spike “Yeah!” (He looks to his left, suddenly looking confused.) * Spike “Grim Griefer? What are you doing here?” (Pan to frame him.) * Griefer “Well, your jackalope friend did say he invited the whole country over and everyone he knew.” * Spike “Oh, that’s right. Yeah...you know how Jack can be sometimes.” (Felix flutters up to them.) * Felix (annoyed) “And it’s obvious it’s his idea and that we’re not allowed to be throwing parties!” * Griefer “What?” * Spike “Felix, come on, man. I’m sure she won’t find out.” (Cut to Kai-Lan inside the plane; she sleeps when she suddenly wakes up.) * Kai-Lan “Oh no!” * Tolee “What is it, Kai-Lan?” * Kai-Lan “I just had a bad dream...where something bad happened to the playhouse.” * Tolee “What do you mean?” * Kai-Lan “I don’t know...maybe something like wild parties, earthquakes…” * Tolee “Kai-Lan, it’s okay. None of that stuff is going to happen. After all, the animatronics promised that they make sure nothing happens to it.” * Kai-Lan “Okay…” (sighs with relief) “...I know the playhouse will be okay.” (Cut to Rintoo and Hoho sitting in seats behind them; the latter has fallen asleep during the ride.) * Rintoo “Say, have you wondered what they’re doing while we’re gone?” (Kai-Lan gasps and leans toward Yeye, who is reading a newspaper.) * Kai-Lan “Yeye.” * Yeye “What is it, Kai-Lan?” * Kai-Lan “I need to use your phone.” * Yeye “What for?” * Kai-Lan “I just want to make sure the animatronics are doing okay.” * Yeye “Don’t worry, Kai-Lan. I’m sure they have it all under control.” (Cut back to the party; Felix stands on a banister.) * Felix “Everything’s not under control!” (Pan to frame Spike and Thorn.) * Spike “Felix, what are you so worked up about?” * Felix “I need to do something!” * Thorn “What’s that?” * Felix “Something that I should’ve done minutes ago!” (He flutters down to the jukebox. He presses a button that turns the music off. Once it happened, everyone was surprised.) * Boy #1 “Hey, what gives?” * Boy #2 “Yeah! Why’d you stop the music?” (Felix flutters down to the open door.) * Felix “That’s it! EVERYONE OUT!!” (Almost instantly, all party goers exit the playhouse while murmuring in anger/irritation/disappointment. Jack was the last to leave when Felix stops him.) * Felix “Not you. You’re with us.” * Jack “What do I have to do?” (Felix closes the door and drags Jack to the center. Now the whole place is a mess and the animatronics gather.) * Felix “We are cleaning up.” * Ulysses “Oooh. I have to admit, this place does need some tidying up.” (His horn flares and makes several cleaning materials appear.) * Felix “Okay. Let’s get to it.” (Dissolve to a day later; Felix exits the tower and caught the biggest surprise he has ever seen. The playhouse on the outside has taken a different appearance; the walls outside is painted yellow instead of red, the roof is green and the stars on it are lavender, the flag on top has a smiley face on it, the windows are shaped like pentagons instead of hearts, and there are three slides instead of only one. Cut back to the phoenix, who looked utterly surprised.) * Felix “What have they DONE?!” (He runs toward it and enters. The interior had a lot of changes to it; the walls are painted shades of blue, the dinosaur slide is gray instead of blue, the floor tiles are shades of orange, the walls are pink instead of orange, and the balls in the ball pit are orange, purple, and while instead of magenta, sky blue, and light green. Next to the decorated walls for the five friends -- Kai-Lan, Hoho, Rintoo, Tolee, and Lulu -- are nine empty ones for the animatronics.) * Felix “What is this?!” (Ulysses enters.) * Ulysses “Oh, hello, Felix.” * Felix “Ulysses, what’s going on? Why does the playhouse look so different?” (At this moment, the others entered.) * Cappy “Well, we decided to do a little renovation to the playhouse.” * Felix “You guys really messed everything up here. What will Kai-Lan say about this?” * Spike “Dude, it’s fine. I’m sure she’ll like it.” * Felix “But we promised nothing happens to it, and now...look what you guys did!” * Kunekune “Don’t worry about it. Kai-Lan will be happy when she sees this.” * Felix “But she put so much trust in us to look after the playhouse!” * Cappy “Dude, don’t be so negative.” * Felix “But...I have to admit, this does look really good. How long did this take you guys?” * Spike “Not long.” (Just then, they heard a phone ringing. Felix quickly goes over to look at the caller I.D, and looks shocked at it. He picks up the phone and talks into it.) * Felix “Uh, Kai-Lan?” * Kai-Lan (on phone) “Oh! Felix! Is the playhouse in good shape?” * Felix “Uh...yes.” (starts moving the phone around swiftly) “Wait--oh! What? I---I---oh! Sorry---I! I think I’m---oh! Losing---connection!” (He quickly hangs up and sighs with relief. Felix looks to his right and gasps; pan to the others getting supplies and decorating their walls.) * Felix “What are you guys doing?!” * Cappy “Duh, what does it look like?” * Felix “No! No! No! Stop guys! Have you forgotten our promise to Kai-Lan? We promised that nothing happens to the playhouse! Seriously guys, I feel like I’m the only one who cares about keeping this place safe!” * Cappy “Aww, please. You’re worrying too much.” * Felix “Are you guys even listening to me? Okay, from now on, you all have to do whatever I say!” (Dissolve to a paper with four little designs on them from top to bottom; orange/blue stripes, purple/green swirls, blue sparkles, and purple/blue polka dots. Jack, Manny, Kunekune, and Felix gather around it, respectively.) * Jack “The stripes pattern looks good.” * Manny “I’ll bet the swirls would make the walls look boss.” * Kunekune “Sparkles look nice.” * Felix “I choose the polka dot pattern, so that means the wallpaper will have a polka dot pattern.” (The phoenix crossed his arms and smiled with triumph while the others look upset.) * Cappy “But that’s not the one I want! I vote for swirls!” (Their response is a raspberry from Felix as he approaches an irritated Ulysses.) * Felix “Ulysses, let your horn do the wallpapering.” (Ulysses obeys and the wallpaper is already put on in a matter of minutes, still leaving the decorated sections of the original wall exposed.) * Spike (to Felix) “Dude, you’re not the boss of us.” * Felix “Well, since you all decided not to listen to me, I’ll be the one who makes all the decisions.” * Ulysses “But renovating the playhouse was my idea.” * Thorn “I don’t want it to be re-renovated.” * Felix “Sorry, but Kai-Lan won’t allow it.” (The others sighed dejectedly. Zoom out/pan slightly to show Felix carrying a wagon with paint rollers and four cans of paint on it; purple, blue, orange, and black. Spike, Thorn, Oggy and Felix gather around it, respectively.) * Spike “Purple would look cool on the outside.” * Thorn “Blue is cool.” * Oggy “I like orange.” * Felix “I’m going with black, so the outside walls will be black.” * Ulysses “I have to agree with Spike. Purple would be a nice choice. It’s the color of royalty.” * Cappy “Seriously? Black is not a creative color.” * Kunekune “Black is the color of darkness…” * Thorn “I doubt Kai-Lan would ever see her playhouse during nighttime.” * Felix “Sorry, but that’s what happens when you refuse to listen to me.” (picks up paint roller) “Now come on! Start painting.” (He dips the paint roller into the black paint and begins to paint the outside wall of the playhouse black. The others uneasily did the same. Dissolve to a while later; all but Felix looked worriedly/disgustedly at the ‘new’ playhouse.) * Kunekune “It...looks...okay…” * Jack “Now what?” (Cappy brings out four different flags with different symbols from left to right; a green triangle with an eye, a roaring dragon’s head, an eight-pointed yellow sun, and a golden crown. Cappy, Ulysses, Jack, and Felix gather around these, respectively.) * Cappy “Look at this design. Cool!” * Ulysses “This would look divine.” * Jack “I like this one.” * Felix “And of course, the crown represents royalty. So this is the one I will have on the flag.” (The others turn a different direction and crossed their arms.) * Ulysses “I do like the crown, but it isn’t what I want! Hmph!” * Felix “Ulysses, let your horn do the magic.” (The unicorn groans and does so; the symbol was put on the flag and then it gets levitated. He magically puts it on top of the roof. Cut back to the nine friends, the phoenix crossing his arms with confidence.) * Felix “Well, that’s done. Time for a break.” (He looks on with surprise at the playhouse, the other eight irritated/saddened animatronics looked at the newly designed playhouse.) * Felix “It all looks good…right? Great...what have I done? Now I’m the one messing it all up.” * Spike “Yep. You sure did…” * Thorn “...mess everything up.” * Felix “What are we gonna do about it? I expected this from you guys, but not from me!” * Cappy “Says the guy who actually did most of the renovation!” (Cut to a blue title card that reads, in yellow…) * Narrator “Six days later...” (Cut to the phoenix approaching the playhouse during nightfall, and to his surprise, it was back to its second appearance. Not only that, but he heard music from the inside and saw color lights from the window.) * Felix “What are they doing now?” (He enters the playhouse, only to find that there is no wild parties going on; only Cappy playing the turntables and setting off the lights. The others but Jack are playing around in the ball pit/pole/slide.) * Felix “Guys, what is this?” * Manny “We’re having a party.” * Felix “And this time, it’s just us, right?” * Ulysses “That’s right.” (Jack comes in dragging two huge bags.) * Jack “I’ve got it!” (Strain.) “I’ve got the candy!” * Felix “Jack, how did you…?” * Jack “I met a crazy-looking man down the street selling candy. Sweet, huh?” * Felix “A man sold you all this candy?” * Jack “No, wait. I think he was a troll...or a magician...an alien? Or a man-troll-magician-alien thingy…?” (Cappy runs over to one of the bags and opens it, only to be piled over by various types of the sweet treats. He pops his head out from the pile.) * Cappy “Woah! How did you get all this candy?” * Jack “I know a guy.” (Felix gives him a funny look, then gasped when he saw the others gobbling up sweets.) * Manny “Come on, Felix. Try some.” * Felix “What?” * Cappy “Yeah, come on! Don’t be a party pooper!” * Felix (sighs) “You know what? I’ve got business to take care of.” (He flies off screen, then comes back seconds later.) * Felix “And while you guys are slobbering your faces with candy, I’m gonna be the one who takes charge and tell you all to clean this place up.” * Thorn (spitting out a mouthful of chocolate) “WHAT?! Hey, who says you can be the boss around here?” * Felix “I’m the one who kept Kai-Lan’s promise.” * Spike “She didn’t promise anything...right?” * Manny “She did say to make sure nothing bad happens to this place.” * Felix “And it seems like you all are responsible.” * Jack “So are you, Felix. You were the one that started to do a second renovation of the playhouse.” (The phoenix froze, but then keeps it together.) * Felix “Look, all I’m saying is that the playhouse should be in good shape. Nothing bad should happen to it.” (Suddenly, the phone rings and he goes to answer it.) * Felix “Hello?” * Kai-Lan (on phone) “Felix? Oh! Ni hao! Say, I was wondering if you guys are doing okay?” * Felix “Well...we are doing great.” * Kai-Lan (on phone) “Did you and the others kept the playhouse safe like I asked?” (The phoenix looks uneasily at the mess before him.) * Felix “Uh...yes. The playhouse is all okay. Everything’s in good shape...Where are you guys right now?” * Kai-Lan (on phone) “We’re going to a hotel.” * Felix “Oh-oh! Great, uh...that’s great! Have fun.” (He hangs up before she could say anything. Cut to frame all nine robots, the eight are still eating candy.) * Spike “So you wanna join us or not?” * Jack “You know what they say; ‘if you can’t beat em, join em’.” (Felix sighs and joins the crew. Snap to black.) (Fade in to a day later. Cut to the interior of the playhouse; candy wrappers, plastic cups, straws, puddles of juice lay everywhere. Pan across this mess and stop to nine motionless animatronics on the floor, all disheveled. Thorn is the first to get up.) * Thorn “Oh man...what happened last night?” (Next is Cappy.) * Cappy “Dude, that party last night was, like...raaaaaad…” * Thorn “There was a party?” (Ulysses wakes up.) * Ulysses (hand to his head) “Oh goodness. I feel terrible…” (Felix gets up and staggers to the phone. The others woke up and are surprised.) * Kunekune “Felix? What are you doing?” * Felix “Something that I should’ve done a long time ago!” (He reaches for the phone when the door suddenly swings open, letting in a crowd of people. Music immediately started playing and everyone starting celebrating. Cut to the animatronics on the second level of the playhouse.) * Felix “Where did these people come from?” * Jack “Oh, you didn’t know? They’re college kids.” * Felix “Why would you--?! I mean...Jack!” * Jack “What? They just want to party.” * Felix “Alright, look! You know what? Enough! No more parties!” * Spike “But we just--” * Felix “No! Kai-Lan gave us one simple task; keep this place in good shape! Then what did we do?! Exactly the opposite! How hard is it for you guys to even pay attention for what I have to say?” * Thorn “Okay, you know what, Felix? You’re right. We should’ve listened to you in the first place.” * Cappy “Yeah. You were so bossy to us, we didn’t even care and that your...well, bossiness got us in the way of having fun.” * Felix “Okay, so I have been awfully bossy lately, and I’m sorry.” * Cappy “We have no time for apologies. Let’s get all these people out of here now!” (Cut to the bottom floor; a TV crew walked in and a young man starts speaking through a microphone in front of the camera.) * Boy #3 “Hey! Yo, what’s up, Chinatown? I’m your favorite comedy guy and this is YourTV Spring Break!” (Some people turned to wave at the camera and all cheered.) * Girl #1 “YourTV? Yeah, I love music television!” (Cut to the baffled animatronics, now properly groomed.) ~ (Song) ~ (The girl now holds the microphone while people behind her start dancing and clapping to the beat.) Girl #1 I want to love you Feel you Wrap myself around you I want to squeeze you Feel you I just can’t get enough See me move by your love And I’ll let it go! I’m so excited! I just can’t hide it! I’m about to lose control and I think you’ll like it kids Whoo! (Cut back to the nine robots upstairs.) ~ (Song fades) ~ * Felix (crossing arms) “This cannot get any worse…” (And indeed it will; another college kid nearly knocks them down. He is walks on his hands.) * Spike “Watch it, you klutz!” (Cut to a hotel in a different town then dissolve to the interior. Hoho has a plastic bag full of banana crackers and is dancing to the song on TV.) * Hoho (singsong) “I’m so excited...and I just can’t hide it.” (dancing wildly) “I’m about to lose control and I think you’ll like it…!” (During the second part, Kai-Lan walks in, combing her hair. She chuckles gently when she saw the monkey dancing.) * Kai-Lan “What are you watching, Hoho?” (Rintoo, Tolee, and Yeye walk in.) * Rintoo “Hey, look. It’s YourTV.” * Hoho “Yeah. That girl sings good.” * Tolee “And those kids really are having a good time.” * Yeye (chuckles) “They sure are having a blast.” (He starts to pack when he swiftly turns his gaze to the TV screen. He could make out some features of Kai-Lan’s playhouse.) * Yeye “Wait a minute...Kai-Lan? Doesn’t that look like your playhouse?” * Kai-Lan “Huh?” (She takes a look.) “Well...I guess it does a little.” * Tolee “But is it really?” (The five looked with worry. Cut back to the party in the playhouse. Ulysses walks past the table full of art supplies when he suddenly hears the phone ringing. He levitates his eight friends, who are downstairs, up to the second floor.) * Ulysses (to Felix) “Look who’s calling!” (The phoenix checks the caller I.D.) * Felix “Kai-Lan?!” * Spike “Come on! Answer it!” * Felix “But these kids have to be quiet first.” * Jack “I’ve got it!” (He pulls out a tuba from behind the supply table and stands onto the banister. With one big inhale, he blows into it and the tuba sounded for a few seconds. This prompts everyone to stop and look up at him. The phone still rings.) * Spike “Okay, now, please! If everyone could just be quiet for just a minute or two and then you can make all the noise you want!” (The animatronics gathered as Felix speaks into the phone.) * Felix “Hello again, Kai-Lan.” * Kai-Lan (on phone) “Felix? Is anything going on there?” * Felix “Uh, no.” * Kai-Lan (on phone) “Well, we’re looking at the TV and we could swear we are looking at a wild party in my playhouse.” (Felix uneasily hands the phone to Spike.) * Spike “Hey, what’s going on?” * Yeye (on phone) “Spike, I don’t know what’s going on, but we’re coming home.” * Spike “NO!” (Too late; Yeye hung up. Spike follows shortly after this.) * Spike “They’re gonna be home soon!” * Felix “WHAT?!” * Thorn “If we don’t get this place cleaned up when they get back, Kai-Lan will flip out!” * Kunekune “What can we do then?” * Felix “I’ve got it.” (He makes a ‘do it’ gesture to Jack and he blows into the tuba. Everyone looked up at them.) * Girl #2 “Hey, what’s going on?” * Boy #4 “Yeah! Crack the music back up!” * Felix “Quiet, please! We have an emergency! It seems we have a poisonous critter running around the playhouse.” * Girl (deadpan) “Oh. I think you meant me.” * Felix (shaking his head) “No. I meant a...uh...there’s a large spider called the...the Black Widow running around.” * Kunekune “Yes. If it bites you, it won’t feel nice.” * Spike “So if everyone would just leave the playhouse immediately…” * Male “I don’t believe them.” * Girl “Yeah. Come on, let’s party!” (Everyone cheered. The animatronics turn to Ulysses; his horn flares and it goes to Manny, changing his appearance so he looks like a large black spider with a red symbol on the back.) * Manny “Cool! I’m a spider.” * Felix (to the others) “Okay, now follow my lead.” (He runs down the stairs and screams, pointing at something.) * Felix “There it is! It’s HUGE!!” (He’s pointing to the ‘spider’ on the wall. The others joined him.) * Thorn “There’s the Black Widow! Everyone out so it doesn’t bite you!” (The party goers frantically exited the playhouse until the animatronics and the ‘spider’ remain. Spike closes the door once they left.) * Spike “Yes! We did it!” (Dissolve to a while later, now the gang started to clean up the place using either vacuums or sweepers; Manny is back to his original form. Spike and Thorn are placing things back in their normal spots. Cappy and Kunekune pick up the plastic cups and candy wrappers that are on the floor and into black trash bags, which they are holding. By the time they finished, they heard a knock on the door.) * Cappy “They’re home!” (The nine got together at the table, where there’s a board game. Kai-Lan, Rintoo, Tolee, Hoho, and Yeye entered the playhouse and are surprised by the new designs.) * Felix “Hey. You guys are back.” * Kai-Lan “Yes. We’re back…” * Kunekune “So how come you came home so early?” (Kai-Lan, Rintoo, Tolee, Hoho, and Yeye start to wander around and looking at the new designs.) * Rintoo “We were watching TV and we saw…” * Yeye “...a whole bunch of teenagers partying like maniacs…” * Hoho “And an emo girl...and a large boy with a box of chocolate bars.” * Tolee “And some girl was singing in front of a camera.” * Yeye (suspiciously, to the animatronics) “The playhouse looked very different than how it was first designed…” * Felix “Sorry. We animatronics can tell you all hate it…” * Kai-Lan “Hate it? I love it.” * Animatronics “Huh?” * Kai-Lan “It looks amazing. The colors...the designs...and you guys even designed your own walls and I love it!” * Ulysses “So you’re not upset.” * Kai-Lan “Of course not. This is, like, the greatest surprise I’ve ever seen!” * Rintoo “I have to admit, I like this new design way better than the older one.” * Tolee “Yeah. It’s different...but a good different.” * Hoho “I like it too. It’s so different.” * Yeye “Yes. I suppose changes can be a good thing, especially if someone really likes it.” * Kai-Lan “I really love it, Yeye.” (to the animatronics) “Xie xie, guys. Now I have a treat for everyone!” (She takes out a bag.) * Manny “What is it?” * Kai-Lan “Candy!” * Animatronics (shocked) “From the man-troll-magician-alien thingy?!” (Cut to said creature standing near a cart of candy; he is a green-skinned man in a spacesuit and has horns and black hair.) * thingy “That’s right.” (chuckles) “Candy, get your candy here!” (He winks to the camera.) End of episode. Category:Robots are Magic/transcripts